vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon (Final Fantasy VI)
Summary The Demon is a member of the Warring Triad who are the source of all the magic in the world, the Fiend is a mighty being to be feared, and once attempted to lead its army of Espers to take over the world, contending with the similarly powerful Goddess and Fiend. However, when all three members of the Triad realized the destruction they were causing, they decided to seal themselves away by turning themselves to stone, their last command being that they must never be awoken or moved from their slumber. Midway through the events of the game, Kefka Palazzo manipulates Emperor Gestahl and does just that, absorbing their power and becoming the new God of Magic, laying waste to the world and leaving it in ruins. The Demon is part of the penultimate boss fight along with the Fiend and the Goddess, having been revived as Kefka's servant to prevent the heroes from reaching him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Demon Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God of Magic, member of the Wearing Triad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Petrification, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Can stop time around his foes and speed up time around himself to move faster) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Equal in power to both the Goddess and Fiend, making up the whole of the Warring Triad); several abilities can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Esper Terra) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely higher (superior to Master Duncan, who during the Apocalypse was swallowed by a pair of fissures that opened in the ground and proceeded to pry them both back open upon closing) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Was locked in a stalemated conflict with the Goddess and Fiend with no discernible victor) Stamina: Very high. Can casually levitate large land masses for extended periods of time. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Battle Axe Intelligence: The Demon is an extremely powerful wielder of magic who led entire armies of Espers against the other two members of the Warring Triad for what was implied to be centuries. He was able to fight the other two to a standstill, but was conscious enough to realize the harm he was doing along with the others, sealing himself to preserve the world. Weaknesses: The Demon is vulnerable to poison-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aero:' The Demon manipulates the winds to buffet his opponents with powerful gales. *'Auto-Protect' and Auto-Haste: The Demon automatically creates a forcefield that reduces damage taken from physical attacks and speeds up time around itself relative to his surroundings to make himself even faster. *'Blaster:' The Demon fires a bolt of energy that instantly kills the target struck and is guaranteed to hit those afflicted with Stop. *'Firaga:' The Demon slings a mighty fireball at its targets to deal heavy Fire-elemental damage. *'Flare Star:' The Demon unleashes a concentrated series of fiery explosions that deal damage proportional to the target's strength (the stronger the target is, the stronger Flare Star is) and ignores resistances to flame and magic. *'Meteor:' The Demon summons meteors from the sky to smash the targets into oblivion. *'Southern Cross:' The Demon engulfs the area with a massive burst of flame in a shape of a cross, dealing extreme Fire-elemental damage. *'Stop:' The Demon stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. *'Tyrfing:' The Demon delivers a powerful blow with its axe to deal heavy non-elemental damage. *'Wave Cannon:' The Demon unleashes a massive burst of energy that deals heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all targets struck. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Time Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Tier 5